


Candy Paint

by SlutForS8n



Category: IT (2016), IT - Stephen King, IT Chapter Two - Fandom
Genre: Cewt, Fluff, Honestly this is low key really cute, I post on wattpad mainly, It’s not that bad, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier is a gay icon, The Losers Club, but this is cool, change my mind, feelings n shit, fin owns my heart so, gay shit, i suck at tags., just read it, my first post on AO3, reddie is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutForS8n/pseuds/SlutForS8n
Summary: "Why do you hate me?" Richie heard, halting his steps as the small voice wrapped its way around his heart."Eddie..."**********Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak or however the fuck you spell his last name lmaoI usually post on wattpad and all of my posts on here will be on my ‘AO3 Oneshots’ book so if you prefer wattpad follow me there @SlutForSonny_





	Candy Paint

"You're ignoring me..." Eddie muttered as he looked down at his feet. Richie could almost picture the tears in his eyes and it was killing him. He spun back around and leant against the wall next the the shorter boy, lighting up a smoke. 

Richie had been ignoring him. There was no question about it. 

"No I'm not," he lied, taking a drag from the cigarette and flicking off the ash with his fingers. 

"Yes you are," Eddie sighed, watching the smoke escape the taller boy's lips.

"Nope," he muttered as he took another drag and began walking, looking back for Eddie to follow him. 

"Rich, you haven't hung out with me in 5 weeks, let alone texted me back... I miss you," the smaller boy muttered, stopping and looking up at the skinny boy with tears in his eyes, "what did I do?" 

"Fuck, Ed's, nothing. Everything. I don't know," Richie rushed out, quickly running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face and taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry." 

"What are you talking about Richie? What did I do? I can fix it! I can be a better friend, yeah? I can make y-"

"Eddie, stop it. Just stop. Please? Just leave me alone," The taller boy bit back, throwing the stub of his cig on the ground and stepping it out, turning his back and beginning to walk away.

"Why do you hate me?" Richie heard, halting his steps as the small voice wrapped its way around his heart. 

"Eddie..." Richie warned, his voice wavering as he struggled to keep in his emotions. 

"No, Richie. I want to know. What have I done?" 

"Eddie. Stop," the taller boy growled, closing his eyes, still facing away from the boy, to Will away the tears that were forming in his eyes. 

Eddie was quiet for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to phrase his next sentence. 

"Richie?" 

"Yeah, Eddie?" The aforementioned responded, his voice cracking and his eyes clamping shut behind his thick rimmed glasses. 

"I love you." 

"You don't get to do that!" Richie yelled, spinning on his heels and walking up to the smaller boy, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the brick wall, the roughness of it on his back sending shivers up his spine, "you don't get to say shit like that!" 

"What?" Eddie questioned, his eyebrows pulling together and his eyes studying eddies face.

"You're not allowed to make me feel like this, okay? Fuck you. I miss you and I can't stop missing you and I hate it Eddie! You're not supposed to make me feel like this! Boys aren't supposed to make me feel like this!" Richie yelled as he began slamming his fists against the wall behind Eddie. Harder and harder until they were bruised and bleeding, the shorter boy having wrapped his arms around him and kissing the top of Richie's head as the taller boy sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Rich," Eddie whispered, placing his hand on his cheek as he pulled him up till their faces were level. 

"Yeah, Eds?" Richie muttered back, his eyes flicking all over his face before landing on his lips and lingering there, shortly returning to eddies eyes. 

"Kiss me, stupid," he smiled, watching as Richie's eyes lit up and he brought his hands up to rest them on Eddie's neck, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of the smaller boy's neck. 

"I love you too, by the way," Richie smirked before leaning in to connect their lips, letting out a sigh as he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

Eddie wrapped his hands around Richie's waist, before pulling away and resting their foreheads together, running his thumb back and forth along Richie's jawline. 

"Does this mean you don't hate me?" The taller boy asked, looking into eddies eyes. 

"Shut and kiss me again, dickhead," Eddie chuckled before diving back in, Richie feeling his heart flutter as the smaller boy looked their fingers together. 

Yeah, Richie thought to himself, this is good. 

*********

So I now have an ao3 acc.... 

That’s pretty cool. 

Stay Frosty 

\- Nate. Xxx


End file.
